


couldn't think of a title for this

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Making Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire haven't spoken in two weeks.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	couldn't think of a title for this

Sapphire sat in her room of the Crystal Gem's base when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She said. Her ex-lover Ruby was suddenly in the room. "Go away." Said Sapphire. "Sapphire, I just wanna talk." Stated Ruby. "Would you just... look at me?" She asked. Sapphire turned to face her. "So, how are you?" Sapphire stayed silent. "Well, I haven't been that good." Admitted Ruby. "Because...because....I'm still in love with you." Sapphire got up from her bed and walked toward Ruby. "And I know you might not feel the same way, but just please don't be -" Ruby was cut off by a kiss from Sapphire. "I'm still in love with you too!" Sapphire cried, clutching Ruby. "Are-Are we back together now then?" Ruby asked. "Were we ever apart?!" Exclaimed Sapphire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. - Anonymous


End file.
